Parting The Veil
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: I do not own mayorlight
1. Chapter 1

White Tail Gardens was an upscale open air shopping center located on the edge of the city. With plenty of trees, fountains and (mostly) environmentally-friendly facilities, it was a beautiful place where visitors could eat, shop or just pass the time. It was late Saturday morning and the Gardens was holding its Grand Re-Opening event, with all of its businesses offering demonstrations and samples of their goods and services.

Sugarcoat patiently pretended to listen to a gym representative attempting to sell her a membership. Conveniently, the most expensive "Super Grade" membership was required to use this particular location. When the gym rep finished her spiel, Sugarcoat replied in her usual impassive demeanor.

"Thanks for the offer, but for now, I'm satisfied using my school's athletic facilities."

Continuing on her way, Sugarcoat looked for other places to visit. So far, she had enjoyed some rather good chai tea and chocolate chip scones at the coffeehouse and collected a free toothbrush, toothpaste and floss from the dental office. She had not really come to hunt for discounts or free stuff - she just wanted to get off Crystal Prep's campus for a little bit.

Her outing might have been more enjoyable with a friend or two. Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet were each visiting with their families, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest were off at a baseball game in Cloudsdale, and Twilight Sparkle... Come to think of it, she had not seen Twilight in a while. They still texted each other every now and then, but nowadays it was Fluttershy who brought her - Sugarcoat - up to date on the latest happenings at Canterlot High School whenever they volunteered at the animal shelter. Still, it was nice to have a little time to herself without having to deal with some of her classmates' idiosyncrasies.

Walking along, Sugarcoat's ears picked up a drum beat - a primitive, tribal sound. Her curiosity piqued, she followed her ears to the Gardens' central courtyard, where a crowd of people was gathered around a large stage. On the stage, a woman clad in a midriff-revealing sky blue outfit danced sinuously to the staccato rhythm booming from the loud speakers.

A belly dancer? Sugarcoat found herself intrigued. To date, the only "belly dancing" she had ever seen was in animated fairy tales and campy spy movies when an attractive - often unnamed - female character danced to distract the hero, the villain, or a group of men. There was also last Halloween when Lemon Zest dressed up as a harem girl, but Lemon's frenzied gyrating could hardly be considered dancing of any sort. Still, Sugarcoat somehow felt that there was more to it than the popular image of females "shedding their dignity for male gratification" as Sunny Flare would put it.

Sugarcoat walked closer to the stage. The dancer, a woman with violet and gold hair, shimmied and undulated to each burst of drum beats. Sugarcoat could not put her finger on it, but she found something inexplicably beautiful about this dance. She really had to admire the dancer's physical control. This woman was not just a backup dancer from some wannabe's music video shaking her hips, but a highly disciplined artist. More than that, she looked very familiar.

Sugarcoat stopped just under thirty feet from the stage. From where she now stood, she could clearly see the streaks of pink in the dancer's hair. Squinting through her glasses, she scrutinized the dancer's heavily made-up face - the contours of her nose and lips, her eyes. Those eyes! Sugarcoat gasped. Even with all that bright blue eye shadow, she recognized those eyes! The dancer was none other than Dean Cadance of Crystal Prep Academy!

Sugarcoat was thunderstruck. It was the first time she had ever seen the dean outside of school, and she was clad in little more than a bra, belt and skirt! Sugarcoat knew that she should feel scandalized, but she did not. She had no reason to. Dean Cadance was not flirting with any of the men in the audience or teasing them in any fashion. No, she was dancing solely for herself.

Dean Cadance twirled in place as the rhythm quickened, finishing her number with a flourish. Two men whistled and jeered, but their pathetic catcalls were drowned out by the applause from Sugarcoat and the rest of the audience. Many of the women in the audience cheered - even those old enough to be grandmothers. Dean Cadance smiled and took a bow before disappearing behind the curtains.

Sugarcoat took a moment to gather her thoughts, wondering if the dean had seen her. Not since the Friendship Games had her perceptions had been so challenged. She had to speak with Dean Cadance - and it was better that this conversation take place now, off campus.

Sugarcoat walked around behind the stage. Off to one side, she found Dean Cadance standing in the shade of a tree, her veil draped over her shoulders like a mantle. As she neared, Dean Cadance looked up and, much to Sugarcoat's surprise, smiled at her.

"Hello Sugarcoat."

"Hello Dean Cadance," Sugarcoat replied, albeit in a tone gentler than her usual one.

"How did you like the show?"

Sugarcoat was taken aback. Dean Cadance had seen her! She nevertheless retained her composure as she solemnly replied "It was most beautiful."

"Thank you." A moment passed before the dean nodded down at her bare midriff, adding "No doubt this comes as a bit of a surprise."

"To say the least." said Sugarcoat. Looking at Dean Cadance's well-proportioned figure, she could not help but feel a tiny bit envious. Remembering eye contact, she continued. "If I may ask, what got you started?"

"A friend shared it with me. I enjoyed it so much, that I took it up myself."

"Besides exercise, what do you get out of it?"

"Stress relief for one thing. Most importantly though, I simply feel more comfortable with my own body."

Sugarcoat wondered how Dean Cadance could possibly feel insecure about her body. Then she looked down at her own petite figure and remembered about how she herself sometimes wished that she were more attractive. There was one more question she had to ask.

"Do you ever worry about Cinch finding out?"

Dean Cadance's composure did not waver in the least. The fact that she was not trying to explain or justify herself made her all the more admirable. "If she does, so be it. I am who I am."

"If she does, it won't be from me." said Sugarcoat, the steel returning to her voice.

Dean Cadance cocked her head. "Why is that?"

Sugarcoat was forthright in her answer. "Because I see a beautiful art form woefully misrepresented as a cheap sex gimmick by our society at large." She paused for a moment before adding "And I wish to experience it firsthand."

Dean Cadance said nothing, but raised an eyebrow.

"This is the most honest form of self-expression that I've ever witnessed!" cried Sugarcoat, conviction resonating in her voice. "I want to learn!"

Dean Cadance considered briefly before asking "Are you free Mondays and Wednesdays from 6:00 to 7:30 PM?"

"I am."

"I realize that it's very short notice, but our dance studio is beginning a six-week junior belly dance course on Monday - the day after tomorrow. Only four other girls your age are enrolled, so it ought to give us plenty of opportunity to work with you one-on-one. On Saturday morning of the sixth week, we will hold a student recital. I think that you would really enjoy it."

"Who is the instructor?"

"Chiffon Veil will be the chief instructor. She is a very good teacher. I myself will be assisting, as will another of my classmates."

"Is the recital open to the public?"

"This one will actually be invitation only. If you know someone whom you would like to invite, just let us know ahead of time."

Sugarcoat considered inviting some of her Crystal Prep classmates, but they were not likely to understand or appreciate this dance as she now did. Least of all Sunny Flare. But maybe Twilight Sparkle would...

"Last question," Sugarcoat cracked an uncharacteristically roguish smile. "Will costumes will be provided?"

"Your pick from whatever is in stock that fits you."

For the first time in a long while, Sugarcoat truly felt excited. This promises to be an enriching experience all around. She could not wait to share this with Twilight Sparkle.

"Where do I sign?"


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday afternoon, Sugarcoat returned to White Tail Gardens. Absent the crowds of weekend shoppers, it seemed an entirely different place from the previous Saturday. With her purple gym bag slung over her shoulder, she retraced the way Dean Cadance had shown her to the dance studio.Second floor, past the vending machines, around the corner, all the way to the end.

She still wore her Crystal Prep Academy uniform and kept her hair in its usual style. She had made no effort to conceal her identity. She neither hurried nor skulked as she crossed the central courtyard. She felt no reason to. Beyond the lobby, the dance studio itself was not visible to the outside - safe from prying eyes. Still, she found herself on the lookout for familiar faces.If I do run into someone and they do ask, all I have to say is that I'm on my way to dance class. No need to go into specifics.

Sugarcoat arrived at the Chiffon Veil dance studio without incident. As she entered the lobby, the receptionist, a cheery, grandmotherly woman, greeted her with a smile. "Welcome, sweetie. You must be Sugarcoat."

Returning the greeting, Sugarcoat approached the counter and signed her name on the class sign-in sheet. The receptionist then gestured toward the beaded curtain to the left of the counter. "Right through here. The changing room will be on your left, and the studio is at the end of the hall. Have fun!"

Sugarcoat stepped through the beaded curtain into the hallway. As she neared the changing room door, someone emerged from it - girl with long pink hair wearing a black crop top and workout pants. Sugarcoat froze in her tracks.

"Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy gave a little jump as her hands covered her bare tummy.

"Oh, hi Sugarcoat," she replied, relaxing a little. "You're in the class too?"

"I am!" said Sugarcoat with a smile. "Let me get changed quick!"

As Sugarcoat changed out of her uniform, she pondered. Four other girls my age. If Fluttershy is enrolled, very likely at least one of the other three will be a member of her Canterlot High clique! Once Sugarcoat had changed into her own workout clothes, she and Fluttershy continued on their bare feet. As they neared the end of the hall, they heard a familiar voice.

"This will look so cute on you!" It was Pinkie Pie.

Sugarcoat and Fluttershy entered the studio. Standing in the middle of the dance floor were Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, likewise clad in black crop tops and workout clothes. Pinkie and Rarity were both kneeling by Twilight, Rarity tying a scarf lined with coins around Twilight's hips as Pinkie pressed what appeared to be a gem into Twilight's navel.

"Pinkie, the jewel in the navel is just an invention of Applewood almost a century ago to get around the censorship rules of the time," Twilight lectured.

"True," said Pinkie as she stood, framing her hands around the gem in her own navel. "But aren't they sparkly?"

"They do offer a nice visual focus when you perform," said Rarity. "And make a nice alternative to actually getting your belly button pierced."

Sugarcoat was astounded. She would have never expected this. Not only were her four dance classmates girls with whom she was already acquainted, one of them was none other than her former Crystal Prep classmate! And the only person with whom she had considered sharing her new pursuit.

Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight suddenly glanced toward the hall. "Fluttershy! Sugarcoat?" they exclaimed together.

Sugarcoat regained her composure and gave a dignified smile. "In the flesh."

Twilight came over and wrapped her arms around Sugarcoat. "Dean Cadance said that we had another student joining us," beamed Twilight. "But she didn't tell us it was you! What a surprise!"

Rarity went over to her gym bag and produced from it two scarves lined with coins - one green, one orange. "I made hip scarves for you both!" She handed the green scarf to Fluttershy and the orange one to Sugarcoat.

"Thank you Rarity," said Sugarcoat and Fluttershy as they tied the scarves around her hips. Pinkie and Rarity likewise donned their own hip scarves, colored yellow and blue respectively.

"Are you girls ready?"

From an office on the far end of the dance floor, a woman with long sapphire hair emerged, clad just like the girls, with a navy blue hip scarf. It was the Vice Principal of Canterlot High School! Sugarcoat wondered if she had stumbled onto some kind of conspiracy - of which she was now a willing member.

Two more women followed. The first was Dean Cadance, wearing a pink hip scarf. The second had long, dark brown wavy hair and appeared to be around the same age as Principal Cinch, but she radiated a spirited, youthful aura as she smiled. While her black form-fitting outfit did not bare her midriff, it did accentuate her curvaceous figure. The elder woman stepped forward and addressed the class.

"Good evening ladies! I want to welcome all of you to my studio. I am Chiffon Veil, your chief instructor." The elder woman gestured to Luna and Cadance. "As I understand, each of you already know Miss Luna and Miss Cadance to some degree - they will be my assistant instructors. Before we begin, so that we can get to know each other better, I would like each and every one of you introduce yourself, tell us what got you interested in belly dance and what you hope to get out of the next six weeks."

Chiffon Veil gestured to Twilight. "Let's start with you, my dear."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. I discovered belly dancing a month ago when watched Miss Luna and Cadance's recital. I've never been much for physical pursuits, but in this dance, I've found one that I truly enjoy, and I hope to refine what I've learned thus far."

Sugarcoat kept her face plain, but her mind raced. Twilight had just spoken with a confidence she had never seen before! A month? Learned thus far? It sounded like she had a head start! Sugarcoat had never said it out loud, but she always did admire Twilight's drive and initiative when the bookworm actually set her sights on something.

Chiffon Veil went to Pinkie next.

"My name is Pinkie Pie. Twilight showed me how much fun belly dancing is, so I decided to take it up too! I really want to get the hang of shimmying!"

Then Rarity.

"My name is Rarity. Twilight also introduced me to belly dance - such a beautiful art form! I really look forward to performing in full costume at the recital!"

Then Fluttershy, who seemed a little less timid than usual.

"My name is Fluttershy. I saw how much confidence Twilight had after she starting belly dancing, and I hope that I can get a little for myself, if I can."

Twilight had obviously shared her new hobby with her Canterlot High friends. Sugarcoat could hardly fault Twilight for not sharing with her or their Crystal Prep friends - after all, neither had she.

At last, it was Sugarcoat's turn to introduce herself. She projected with that practiced Crystal Prep poise.

"My name is Sugarcoat. I watched Miss Cadance's demo performance last Saturday. I admire the discipline and control, and seek to broaden my horizons by learning this oft misunderstood art form."

"Thank you everybody. I am certain that we can help each of you achieve your goals! Now, let us begin!"

They warmed up by stretching their necks, shoulders, backs and thighs. Over the next hour and half, under Chiffon Veil's direction, they practiced sliding their hips side to side, then lifting and dropping each hip. It did not seem like much movement at first, but they were soon feeling the tension in their thigh muscles. Luna and Cadance each spent a little bit of time with each of the girls, correcting poses and offering encouragement.

Sugarcoat found herself stealing glances at Twilight whenever she could. She never realized how similar Twilight's physique was to her own - slim and not very curvy. Twilight herself hardly needed any direction from Chiffon Veil, Luna or Cadance as she effortlessly executed each of the moves.

Before they knew it, it was 7:30. Time truly does fly when you are having fun! After some cool down stretches, Chiffon Veil, Luna and Cadance applauded the girls.

"A great first class, ladies!" said Chiffon Veil. "We shall see you all on Wednesday. Take care and good night!"

Having changed back into their everyday clothes, the girls stepped out into the warm evening. By now, the sun was disappearing over the horizon, and all of White Tail Gardens was illuminated. As they came to an area overlooking the central courtyard, Pinkie Pie waved to her friends.

"Well I've gotta run!" said Pinkie. "Good night everybody!"

As if on cue, Rarity and Fluttershy did the same.

"Good night everyone," said Rarity. "It was really good to see you again, Sugarcoat. See you on Wednesday!"

"Good night! See you tomorrow at the shelter Sugarcoat!" said Fluttershy.

With that, the three girls headed off into the Gardens, leaving Twilight and Sugarcoat looking down on the courtyard - where only two days ago, Sugarcoat had watched Dean Cadance perform. After a brief moment, Sugarcoat broke the silence.

"I'm guessing this is why we haven't seen much of you lately," said Sugarcoat in a gentle voice.

"Guilty as charged," quipped Twilight. "I didn't think..."

"That the conservative mores of Crystal Prep would be amenable to this pursuit?"

"Yeah."

"Believe me, I don't blame you."

"I guess I should start from the beginning."

As they strolled through the courtyard, Twilight told the story of how she and her brother Shining Armor happened upon the recital where Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance were performing. Sugarcoat in turn recounted her meeting with Dean Cadance just two days prior. Twilight then went on to tell about how she performed for her CHS friends; how Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy expressed an interest in learning how to belly dance; how she approached Vice Principal Luna, who in turn convinced Chiffon Veil to offer the six week course they were now enrolled in.

Sugarcoat could not help but wonder whether it was chance or fate that both she and Twilight had discovered their new hobby in the ways that they did. It all just seemed like more than mere coincidence.

As they came to a fountain, Twilight asked Sugarcoat. "Do you plan on telling them?" By them, Twilight referred to Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest.

Sugarcoat's stoic mask returned "Not any time soon."

"Why don't you invite them to the recital? Let them see for themselves?"

Sugarcoat gazed down at her reflection in the water. Seeing the dance performed by Dean Cadance - someone she knew and respected - had opened her eyes to it. Seeing a friend perform just might do the same for her Crystal Prep classmates. With the exception of Lemon Zest, they probably would not take it up themselves, but she would at the very least be lifting the veils from their eyes so to speak. Twilight had taken a chance performing for her friends. Perhaps she would too. But...

"We'll see..."


	3. Chapter 3

Every Monday and Wednesday, the girls convened at the dance studio. Under Chiffon Veil's encouraging and spirited instruction, they learned all of the core movements of belly dance: lifts, drops, slides, shimmies, twists, circles, figure eights, and undulation. They always left the studio feeling invigorated and refreshed.

For Sugarcoat, the dance class was one place where she could truly lower the defenses she normally kept up at Crystal Prep Academy and the outside world. Her favorite moments were when she worked one-on-one with Dean Cadance, who proved to be an enthusiastic and engaging instructor. She also enjoyed getting to know Miss Luna, who had introduced Dean Cadance to belly dancing in the first place - and thus, by extension, herself, Twilight, and the rest of their classmates. The vice principal of Canterlot High School carried herself with an air of dignity and authority that would have been right at home at Crystal Prep.

Even with her busier schedule, Sugarcoat still made time to volunteer at the animal shelter with Fluttershy. One day, when no one else was around, the two of them quietly practiced their dance moves as the animals watched curiously. At least this was one audience that would not laugh at them or rat them out.

Outside of Chiffon Veil's dance studio, Sugarcoat maintained her usual routine. She still hung out with her classmates, but simply never mentioned where she went Monday and Wednesday evenings. Whenever she had time to herself, she practiced her dance moves in her dorm room. She focused on undulations, because they were the most challenging move to master.

One afternoon, Sugarcoat was in her dorm room, practicing before her mirror as an exotic melody played on her cell phone. In and out, she pushed and pulled her abdominal muscles - the slow movements always provided an excellent workout. Already she was thinking about her routine for the recital - she really wanted to emphasize the physical discipline and control she so admired...

A knock came on the door. Snapped out of her reverie, Sugarcoat hastily pulled her shirt back down and silenced her phone before answering. It was Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet, dressed in their off-campus casuals.

"Hey Sugarcoat," Sunny greeted her. "Ready to head out?"

"Yes," Sugarcoat replied. "Let me get my shoes on."

The three girls walked down the hall of the dormitory, chatting about the latest happenings on campus. On their way out, they passed Dean Cadance near the front entrance. The dean smiled as she waved to them.

"Hello girls!"

"Hello Dean Cadance," they replied in unison. Sugarcoat exchanged a knowing smile with Cadance. This gesture did not go unnoticed by her friends. Once the girls were off campus, Sour Sweet whispered to Sugarcoat.

"I thought you didn't care much for Dean Cadance."

Sunny added "I remember you once saying that a woman can be either likable or competent, but never both."

It was true. Sugarcoat did indeed make a remark to that effect. Now, she found herself wishing that she had not. "I did," she replied impassively. "A long time ago. But ever since the Friendship Games, Dean Cadance has proven herself to be both."

"No argument there," said Sunny. "Especially after what Cinch pulled."

"Oh before I forget," Sour Sweet reached into one of her pockets and produced a pair of plastic wrapped cookies. "We got some extra snickerdoodles from the coffeehouse earlier."

Behind her lips, Sugarcoat pushed her tongue against her teeth. Snickerdoodles were her favorite cookies. No! She had to summon her willpower. Despite Chiffon Veil emphasizing how all body types were welcome in belly dance, she wanted to be in optimal condition for the recital in three weeks.

"No thanks."

Sunny raised an eyebrow. "That's a first. I've never seen you turn down a snickerdoodle before."

"Summer is just around the corner," deadpanned Sugarcoat. Thankfully, neither Sunny nor Sour pressed any further.

They continued chatting as they strolled through a nearby park. All the while, Sugarcoat quietly chided herself. Here she was, off campus, alone with the two people she supposedly trusted the most, and she still could not bring herself to tell them about her new hobby. Like countless other opportunities over the last three weeks, she let this one slip through her fingers. Such dilly dallying was most unbecoming of a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt!

Watching Sour Sweet devour the snickerdoodles she had just turned down was like salt on a wound. What good was it going to do to look her best if no one was there to watch?

The following Wednesday, Sugarcoat arrived at the dance studio a little early. She found Luna on the dance floor with a clipboard in hand. "Hello Sugarcoat. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, Miss Luna. What's up?"

"As you no doubt know, the recital will be in two weeks. Is there anybody you wish to invite?"

Again Sugarcoat felt that knife twist between her ribs. Not since her conversation with Twilight after their first class had anybody brought up inviting her friends to the recital.

"I haven't extended any invitations just yet. I'm afraid that..." Sugarcoat forced herself to meet Luna's eyes. "If you didn't mind me asking, Miss Luna, were you ever worried about others finding out?"

Luna paused for but a moment before gesturing to the chairs lining the back of the studio. She and Sugarcoat each took a seat.

"I was, actually," Luna said pensively. "For a long time, I did not tell any of my friends or family that I danced. I was worried about how they would react, and whether they would still respect me afterward. I didn't know it then, but I was in a Catch-Twenty-Two. I wanted to share this dance with my friends - I wanted them to come see me perform. Yet I was too embarrassed to invite any of them to my recitals."

"Until Twilight and her brother showed up at one."

Luna nodded with a smile. "I know Cadance wouldn't mind if I told you - our backs were to the wall. We knew that we could not just bail - we had worked too hard for that. Somehow, we pulled ourselves together and showed them what this dance has done for us, and what it meant to us.

"Were it not for Twilight and Shining Armor showing up that day, I don't think Cadance would have volunteered to be on the studio's demo team - and have performed that Saturday morning when you were walking through the courtyard outside."

Luna paused for a moment before cracking an impish smile.

"Not too long ago, I told my sister. To my surprise, she was actually envious that she herself did not engage in some 'taboo extracurricular activity.' I did, however, have to tell her more than once that belly dancing did not involve me wrapping myself around a pole."

Sugarcoat snickered.

"Ultimately, the decision is yours and yours alone Sugarcoat," said Luna. "Because first and foremost, you dance for yourself."

"Thank you Miss Luna," Sugarcoat said solemnly. "I'll let you know by next Monday."

After class, Sugarcoat and Twilight Sparkle went for a walk. They had spent class practicing footwork, move combinations and improvisation. With the recital two weeks away, they, along with Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, were each preparing their individual dance numbers.

"Know what you're going to perform for the recital?" asked Twilight.

"Something set to a slow tempo that calls for a lot of control," replied Sugarcoat. "Especially since Pinkie is bound to do a fast and bouncy number."

Twilight fiddled with her smartphone. "Something like this?"

Twilight presented her phone to Sugarcoat as a video played of a belly dancer slowly undulating to a somber string melody.

"Yes," said Sugarcoat. "That song works perfectly."

"I'll forward you the URL."

Suddenly, a pair of hands reached under Twilight's arms and cupped her breasts from behind.

"Guess who?" whispered a familiar voice.

Twilight gave a start, dropping her phone. She and Sugarcoat whirled around to find none other than Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest standing behind them. Indigo and Lemon were both clad in their off-campus casuals.

"Long time no see, Twilight!" crowed Indigo. "Hiya Sugarcoat."

"Indigo, Lemon, good to see you," said Twilight as she gave a wry smile. Sugarcoat was surprised to see the former Shadowbolt keep her cool after the way Indigo had just groped her.

Lemon picked Twilight's phone up from the ground. Her eyes widened as she took in the dancer in the video. "Didn't know you were into this, Twilight."

Indigo looked at the video and scoffed. "Only thing missing here are some dirty old men stuffing dollar bills into her underwear."

"Actually, belly dance was originally performed exclusively by women for women," Twilight said coolly as she took back her phone.

Lemon narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?"

Twilight glanced at Sugarcoat for a second before replying "I've been taking classes."

"Classes?" Indigo asked incredulously. "Like what, anthropology?"

Sugarcoat gathered her resolve. The opportunity was right in front of her and she was not going to waste it! "Like actual belly dancing classes." She paused for a moment before adding "Both of us."

Indigo and Lemon stared at them incredulously for a moment. Two moments. Three. Suddenly, they both began to snicker before bursting into laughter. They laughed so hard that they began to tear up.

"You two?" chortled Lemon. "Belly dancing?"

"The Klutzy Egghead and Little Miss Serious Face?" chuckled Indigo.

Their laugh attack continued until both of them nearly doubled over. This was exactly the reaction Sugarcoat had expected from both of them.

"So," chirped Lemon as she leaned up against Sugarcoat. "What are their names?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sugarcoat.

"C'mon," Lemon pulled her shirt up to expose her midsection as she swayed her hips. "You're obviously both learning to shake your tails for somebody special!"

"What?" Twilight protested. "No, it's nothing like that!"

Indigo looked sideways at them as she got on her knees and flicked her tongue inches from Lemon's navel. Sugarcoat flushed red. Accustomed as she was to Indigo and Lemon's shenanigans, she was utterly appalled that they would even think that she and Twilight would take up anything just to impress anyone for any reason.

"This is not pole dancing or stripping!"Sugarcoat barked.

Indigo and Lemon were both taken aback by her sudden outburst. That definitely got their attention! Regaining her composure, Sugarcoat continued, pouring sincerity into every word. "I used to think that too. But ever since I...we took up belly dancing, it has opened our eyes to a lot. We dance for ourselves - for our own betterment."

Indigo and Lemon exchanged contrite looks. They knew that Sugarcoat would never lie to them.

"Hey, we getcha," said Indigo. "Sorry about what we said just now."

"It's just...y'know..." stammered Lemon. "We can't imagine either of you wiggling around half-naked."

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" asked Twilight.

Sugarcoat seized the moment. "In two weeks, we'll be having our recital. Saturday morning at 10 A.M. at White Tail Gardens."

"I'll be there!" said Lemon Zest. "I also still have my costume from last Halloween. Either of you wanna borrow it?"

"Thanks, but they'll be providing costumes," replied Twilight.

"Real ones," added Sugarcoat.

"Just seeing you both wearing those will be well worth it!" said Indigo with a sly grin. "Count me in!"

"Thank you, Indigo, Lemon," said Sugarcoat, finally allowing herself to crack a smile. "I'll text you both the details."

"Oh and don't worry," whispered Indigo in a conspiratorial tone. "We won't tell anybody about your new hobby. Wouldn't want any stalkers latching onto either of you."

Lemon giggled as she mouthed the name'Trenderhoof.'

"I gotta say, Sugarcoat," Indigo continued. "I'm relieved to hear that you actually have a life outside of Sunny's clique!"

"Well, gotta run!" said Lemon. "We've got two chili cheeseburgers with our names on them waiting for us. Ciao!"

As Indigo and Lemon sauntered off, Twilight and Sugarcoat shared a victorious smile.Two down. Two to go.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Sugarcoat rose bright and early to practice her recital routine. Slowly and sinuously, she circled her hips to the somber sounding melody pouring from her phone. By now, she was equally skilled with the faster moves like shimmies and hip drops, but had always favored the slower moves which required more focus and control. She shifted from hip circles to undulations. In-out, out-in. Up-down, down-up. For Sugarcoat, belly dancing had become a form of dynamic meditation not unlike yoga or tai chi.

Emboldened by her success the previous evening with Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest, she had resolved to finally tell Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet about her new pursuit and invite them to her recital. Despite Indigo and Lemon promising not to tell anybody else, it was only a matter of time before one of them let it slip to either Sunny or Sour. She had to act before then.

Her morning exercises complete, she walked to her bathroom to wash up. Her shirt was halfway off when a knock came at her door. Sugarcoat clicked her tongue. At least it did not come while she was practicing. Pulling her shirt back down, she went to answer her door. It was Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet, both already dressed in their school uniforms.

"Good morning Sugarcoat," greeted Sunny. "Sorry to come so early, but we need to talk. May we please come in?"

Sugarcoat wondered what could be so urgent to have brought Sunny and Sour to her room at this hour. Still, this could be a golden opportunity for her to tell them both - in her dorm room she would have a small home field advantage. With a gesture she welcomed her friends into her room.

Sour glanced furtively over her shoulder as she entered - as though she were worried about somebody watching or following her and Sunny. Once Sugarcoat closed her door, Sour exclaimed in a hushed voice, "You're not going to believe what we found last night!"

Sunny pulled out her smartphone and opened a video stored on it. "We were looking for local events and came upon this entirely by accident." She tapped the play button and handed her phone to Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat's eyes widened at what she saw on the screen. The video was a recording of Dean Cadance's belly dance demo at White Tail Gardens four weeks ago! From the looks of it, it had been taken by somebody in the audience - somebody standing even closer to the stage than she did that day!

"Doesn't that look like Dean Cadance?" asked Sunny.

Sugarcoat pretended to watch the video as her mind raced. If Sunny and Sour already knew about Dean Cadance, did they also know about her? Did Indigo and Lemon already blab to them?Keep cool, she thought to herself.

"So, shedoeshave a life outside these walls," said Sugarcoat flatly.

"That's putting it lightly," scoffed Sour. "The only thing missing from that stage is a stripper pole."

Sour's remark made Sugarcoat's blood boil. However, she could not afford to lose her temper as she did with Indigo and Lemon the day before. She had to keep her head, especially since she did not have Twilight or anyone else to back her up. Sugarcoat closed her eyes and quietly inhaled to calm herself before asking "Why do you say that?"

"Our dean was dancing half-naked in front of a group of strangers," said Sunny. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"We've worn less going to the beach. I don't recall you complaining about the looks we were getting."

"We weren't shaking our asses in public!"

Sugarcoat could not keep the edge out of her voice. "That'snotwhat belly dancing is."

Sour arched an eyebrow. "What is it then?"

"A widely misunderstood feminine art form."

Sunny rolled her eyes. "Art form?Don't make us laugh."

"It is true!"Sugarcoat quietly took a breath as she composed herself. "I've been taking a belly dance class. Dean Cadance is one of my teachers."

Sunny and Sour's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A moment passed before Sour asked "Did we just hear you correctly? You have been learning...to belly dance...from Dean Cadance?"

"You heard right."

Sunny scoffed. "I would expect this sort of thing from Lemon Zest and maybe Fleur Dis Lee, butyou?Why would you lower yourself so? I thought you had more class than that!"

"It's no different from ballet, jazz or tap."

"Those arerespectabledance forms! At best, this is something that belongs in a burlesque show!"

"Wedo notremove our clothes, and wedo notgrind against anybody's lap. We dance only for ourselves - for our own betterment. All that tripe we see in the movies with harem girls dancing for sultans and secret agents is nothing but Applewood bull!"

"Even if it is, that's not how most of the world sees it. Sugarcoat, aren't you worried about your..."

"Reputation?"Sugarcoat said the word in unison with Sunny. Sugarcoat paused for a moment before flatly adding "Tell me Sunny, is that you or yourAuntietalking?"

Sunny's face flushed red. It was no secret that Sunny Flare was Principal Cinch's niece and once served as Cinch's eyes and ears, keeping the principal informed of everything she observed on and off campus. Since the Friendship Games incident, Sunny quit acknowledging Cinch as her aunt, and did everything she could to distance herself. Sour looked at Sugarcoat as though she had just pulled the pin out of a grenade.

Might Sunny still go to Cinch with all of this?Sugarcoat wondered. It was now or never - she could not afford to drag this argument out. Her eyes still locked with Sunny's, she softened her voice. "Why don't you both come and see for yourselves? What this dance really is and what it means to me. Our recital will be on Saturday, two weeks from now, 10 A.M., White Tail Gardens.Invitation only."

Before Sunny could respond, Sour interjected. "You said 'our recital.' Who else is performing?"

"Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. I'm sure they would be happy to see you both, as would Indigo and Lemon whom I've also invited." Hearing the names of their friends seemed to soften Sunny and Sour, who now seemed more curious than hostile.

Sour turned to Sunny. "If Twilight and our CHS friends are also in it, maybe it's worth a look?"

For a long time, nobody said anything. After what felt like an eternity, Sunny finally broke the silence.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you so fervently dedicate yourself to something, Sugarcoat. Normally, you're content to just point out the splinters in everybody's eyes. If you and Twilight have judged this pursuit worthy of your time, then I shall come watch." Sunny allowed herself a little smile. "I look forward to it."


	5. Chapter 5

The last two weeks flew by. With the guidance of Chiffon Veil, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance, the girls honed their belly dance skills and polished their routines. They also learned the basics of performing with a veil - at least, enough for the group routine they would perform together. On Wednesday of the fifth week, Chiffon Veil granted them access to the studio wardrobe, where they each picked out the costume they wanted to wear for the recital.

At last, the day of their recital arrived. That morning, Sugarcoat, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie all arrived an hour ahead of time to prepare. In the main dance studio, they found Vice Principal Luna setting up a row of folding chairs along the edge of the dance floor. Dean Cadance was assisting Chiffon Veil with setting up room dividers near the opposite side.

"Good morning ladies!" Chiffon Veil greeted them. "Are you ready?"

They responded with a unified "Yes!"

After a few minutes of stretching and warming up on the dance floor, they entered the dressing room to change into their costumes. Sugarcoat looked at her reflection in the mirror. Normally not one for vanity, she allowed herself this moment to admire the yellow costume she had picked out the week before. For the first time in a long while, she felt comfortable with her own petite frame - she truly felt beautiful. Sugarcoat's reverie was broken when Pinkie suddenly presented her with a small yellow imitation jewel.

"Yousuuureyou don't want one?" asked Pinkie.

"Positive," replied Sugarcoat, giving Pinkie a sidelong look. "But thank you."

"Suit yourself!" cooed Pinkie.

Despite Twilight's attempts to dissuade her, Pinkie wore an imitation jewel in her navel that matched her magenta costume. Rarity, clad in a blue costume, began assisting Pinkie with her makeup. Like Pinkie, Rarity had opted for a matching navel jewel. Sugarcoat quietly checked her own navel to make doubly sure that it was clean.

"Either way darling," said Rarity. "We will all lookfabulous!"

Fluttershy fidgeted with her green outfit. She seemed a bit more nervous than usual.

"You okay, Fluttershy?" asked Sugarcoat.

"Oh, it's just...I'm used to performing together when we sing, but..."

"You'll do fine," said Twilight as she finished donning her purple costume. "Just dance like nobody is watching. I know it sounds cliché, but it does work."

"You're also the first one up," said Sugarcoat with a wry smile. "You won't have any time to fret."

Their words seemed to bolster Fluttershy a little. Sugarcoat quietly took Twilight's advice to heart, since she would be performing her solo pared to narrowly avoiding getting eaten by a giant carnivorous plant, this ought to be a walk in the park. Right?

Rarity went to work on Fluttershy's makeup. Sugarcoat and Twilight removed their glasses and applied their contact lenses as they awaited their turns. Once they all had their makeup on, each of the girls went to a rack on the wall and took a veil that matched her respective costume color. In preparation for their opening group number, they draped themselves in their veils like cloaks.

Quietly, they emerged from the dressing room, walking softly on their bare feet. They could already hear their friends in the studio chatting on the other side of the room dividers. Sugarcoat discreetly peeked between the cloth screens. Their friends were already seated in the chairs lining the edge of the dance floor. From Canterlot High School: Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and DJ Pon3. From Crystal Prep Academy: Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest. Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance sat alongside them.

Chiffon Veil stepped out onto the dance floor wearing her most welcoming smile. "Good morning everybody and thank you for joining us today. I am Chiffon Veil, and I welcome you to my studio. Our first junior class has worked hard these last six weeks, and they are eager to show you what they have learned. Before we begin, I would like to recognize Miss Luna and Miss Cadance, for without their help, none of this would be possible!"

Luna and Cadance smiled as their students applauded them.

"And now without further ado, let the show begin!" Chiffon Veil gestured behind her as she stepped off to the side. From the studio sound system, a haunting blend of foreign chanting, strings and percussion poured into the room.

"Here we go," whispered Twilight to her classmates as they emerged from behind the dividers. Their friends applauded as they stepped out onto the dance floor - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest even cheering. The five of them moved as one, shimmying and circling their hips to the rhythm underneath their veils. As the string melody intensified, they cast off their veils to another wave of cheers and applause. As they twirled their veils about, Sugarcoat discreetly stole glances at her classmates in the audience whenever she could. They all appeared enthralled with the performance - Lemon Zest was even bopping to the rhythm with DJ. While Sunny Flare wore her usual mask of poise, she watched intently.

With their group opening complete, Sugarcoat, Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie stepped off to the side, leaving Fluttershy to begin her solo. Fluttershy began with her back to the audience, dancing sinuously in place as a drum and flute instrumental began to play. She smiled coyly as she turned around, circling her hips. All the while, she kept her feet directly underneath her - at one point, even seeming to glide across the dance floor on her tip toes. Fluttershy finished her routine undulating as she slowly raised her arms overhead.

The audience applauded and cheered. Fluttershy took a bow and stepped off to the side as Pinkie took her place on the dance floor. A lively drum solo boomed in over the speakers. Pinkie shimmied to the crisp staccato rhythm, giving a little hop here and there. All throughout the song, she moved with that same boundless energy she gave as the Rainbooms' drummer. Pinkie wrapped up her number with a twirl, dropping into a kneeling backbend - far enough to look back at the audience with one of her big grins.

Next up was Rarity. A classy violin solo flowed from the speakers as she undulated and circled her hips. Graceful and elegant, her routine was a sharp contrast to Pinkie's wild, energetic number. Throughout her song, Rarity rolled her shoulders and arms. Every now and then, she slid her head from side to side as she cast her alluring smile toward the audience. While she did not leap or bound, she displayed all the finesse of a seasoned ballerina. Rarity twirled in place several times before finishing her solo with a flourish of her arms.

Now it was Twilight's turn. She circled her hips to the reverberating drum and string instrumental that filled the room. She shimmied and twirled as the rhythm intensified. Twilight's former classmates from Crystal Prep were astounded. The Twilight they now watched was an entirely different person from the shrinking violet they once knew. Of the five now performing, Twilight was the most skilled dancer overall. Even more, there was an unmistakable power behind every one of her moves - every undulation, every shimmy. Twilight finished her number falling prostrate upon her knees - as if praying to some forgotten primal deity.

Finally, it was Sugarcoat's turn. With a deep breath, she cleared her mind as she stepped out onto the dance floor, her back to the audience. As her selection - a somber drum and string instrumental - began to play, she slowly circled her hips. Very gradually, she turned around, slowly and sinuously rolling her arms as she did. Now facing the audience, she undulated as she slowly brought her arms over her head, then arched backward. Lowering herself to her knees, she continued to undulate - rolling her chest and isolating her core muscles. While Sugarcoat's solo was not as lively as the others before her, it was no less impressive. Through her dance, she demonstrated the same discipline, control, and focus she applied as a student of Crystal Prep Academy. Rising to her feet again, she ended her solo by slowly joining both hands over her head in a statuesque pose.

Their friends in the audience clapped and cheered - Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest most enthusiastically. Even amid their cheers, Sugarcoat could hear Sunny calling out"Brava!"as she clapped.

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy rejoined Sugarcoat on the dance floor for their closing group routine. Another song began to play over the speakers, but it was not a belly dance song like the ones they had just performed to. Instead, it was a lively contemporary song which they and their friends all knew! Once again, the five of them moved as one, playfully shimmying to the energetic pop melody. As they danced, their friends in the audience all began to clap and sing along. Sugarcoat and her friends concluded their performance with one final dramatic group pose. After giving them a standing ovation, their friends gathered around them on the dance floor.

"I'm really proud of you, Fluttershy," said Rainbow Dash as she hugged Fluttershy, who was crying tears of joy. "I knew you could do it!"

"Great performance, Pinkie!" said Sunset Shimmer as DJ grinned and flashed two thumbs up.

"Beautiful as always, Rarity!" said Applejack, fighting to keep from blushing.

Indigo Zap jokingly scrutinized Twilight. "Hmm, you guys sure this isn't really theotherTwilight we heard about?" Twilight giggled as Lemon Zest elbowed Indigo in the ribs. "Ow! I was just kidding."

"You were incredible," said Sour Sweet as she hugged Sugarcoat.

"And we're sorry for what we said before," Sunny Flare said solemnly. "Can you forgive us?"

Sugarcoat just smiled and brought Sunny into their embrace.

They all spent several minutes posing for photos with their friends and teachers. Sugarcoat made sure to get a photo with both Twilight and Dean Cadance.If only Dean Cadance could have been dressed as she was during her demo performance, then this photo would truly be complete,she thought to herself. As the others continued to snap photos and chat among themselves, she approached their teachers.

"Miss Chiffon Veil, Miss Luna, Dean Cadance, thank you all so very much. These last six weeks were a real pleasure."

"The pleasure was all ours, dear Sugarcoat," said Chiffon Veil as she hugged Sugarcoat.

After a brief pause, Sugarcoat asked "Think you might offer another session?"

"We're currently planning it," said Luna. "If there is enough interest, we might even offer it as a regular, ongoing class."

"Oh I think there'll beplentyof interest now," assured Cadance as she nodded over to Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie who were fielding questions from the other girls - Lemon Zest in particular.

Sugarcoat looked down at her costume, which in a few minutes she would be returning to the studio wardrobe.I'll have to ask Rarity about making abedlahfor me,she thought to herself.One in orange, perhaps.She watched as Lemon inquired Pinkie and Rarity about the jewels they wore in their navels. Culturally and historically inaccurate as they were, Sugarcoat had to admit, they were eye-catching. And rather cute.And maybe, just maybe, I will take Pinkie up on her offer the next time around...

The following Monday afternoon was one like any other at Chiffon Veil's dance studio. The receptionist was absorbed in reading a magazine when somebody entered the lobby. She looked up to find a woman she had never seen before.

"Good afternoon miss," the receptionist greeted the visitor with a smile. "Can I help you?"

The visitor - a tall woman with long flowing pastel hair of blue, lavender and green, wearing a honey-colored blazer - removed her sunglasses.

"Yes," she hesitated a moment before asking, "Were you currently accepting new enrollments for your adult beginners class?"

FIN


	6. Parting the Veil (Full Fanfic)

White Tail Gardens was an upscale open air shopping center located on the edge of the city. With plenty of trees, fountains and (mostly) environmentally-friendly facilities, it was a beautiful place where visitors could eat, shop or just pass the time. It was late Saturday morning and the Gardens was holding its Grand Re-Opening event, with all of its businesses offering demonstrations and samples of their goods and services.

Sugarcoat patiently pretended to listen to a gym representative attempting to sell her a membership. Conveniently, the most expensive "Super Grade" membership was required to use this particular location. When the gym rep finished her spiel, Sugarcoat replied in her usual impassive demeanor.

"Thanks for the offer, but for now, I'm satisfied using my school's athletic facilities."

Continuing on her way, Sugarcoat looked for other places to visit. So far, she had enjoyed some rather good chai tea and chocolate chip scones at the coffeehouse and collected a free toothbrush, toothpaste and floss from the dental office. She had not really come to hunt for discounts or free stuff - she just wanted to get off Crystal Prep's campus for a little bit.

Her outing might have been more enjoyable with a friend or two. Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet were each visiting with their families, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest were off at a baseball game in Cloudsdale, and Twilight Sparkle... Come to think of it, she had not seen Twilight in a while. They still texted each other every now and then, but nowadays it was Fluttershy who brought her - Sugarcoat - up to date on the latest happenings at Canterlot High School whenever they volunteered at the animal shelter. Still, it was nice to have a little time to herself without having to deal with some of her classmates' idiosyncrasies.

Walking along, Sugarcoat's ears picked up a drum beat - a primitive, tribal sound. Her curiosity piqued, she followed her ears to the Gardens' central courtyard, where a crowd of people was gathered around a large stage. On the stage, a woman clad in a midriff-revealing sky blue outfit danced sinuously to the staccato rhythm booming from the loud speakers.

A belly dancer? Sugarcoat found herself intrigued. To date, the only "belly dancing" she had ever seen was in animated fairy tales and campy spy movies when an attractive - often unnamed - female character danced to distract the hero, the villain, or a group of men. There was also last Halloween when Lemon Zest dressed up as a harem girl, but Lemon's frenzied gyrating could hardly be considered dancing of any sort. Still, Sugarcoat somehow felt that there was more to it than the popular image of females "shedding their dignity for male gratification" as Sunny Flare would put it.

Sugarcoat walked closer to the stage. The dancer, a woman with violet and gold hair, shimmied and undulated to each burst of drum beats. Sugarcoat could not put her finger on it, but she found something inexplicably beautiful about this dance. She really had to admire the dancer's physical control. This woman was not just a backup dancer from some wannabe's music video shaking her hips, but a highly disciplined artist. More than that, she looked very familiar.

Sugarcoat stopped just under thirty feet from the stage. From where she now stood, she could clearly see the streaks of pink in the dancer's hair. Squinting through her glasses, she scrutinized the dancer's heavily made-up face - the contours of her nose and lips, her eyes. Those eyes! Sugarcoat gasped. Even with all that bright blue eye shadow, she recognized those eyes! The dancer was none other than Dean Cadance of Crystal Prep Academy!

Sugarcoat was thunderstruck. It was the first time she had ever seen the dean outside of school, and she was clad in little more than a bra, belt and skirt! Sugarcoat knew that she should feel scandalized, but she did not. She had no reason to. Dean Cadance was not flirting with any of the men in the audience or teasing them in any fashion. No, she was dancing solely for herself.

Dean Cadance twirled in place as the rhythm quickened, finishing her number with a flourish. Two men whistled and jeered, but their pathetic catcalls were drowned out by the applause from Sugarcoat and the rest of the audience. Many of the women in the audience cheered - even those old enough to be grandmothers. Dean Cadance smiled and took a bow before disappearing behind the curtains.

Sugarcoat took a moment to gather her thoughts, wondering if the dean had seen her. Not since the Friendship Games had her perceptions had been so challenged. She had to speak with Dean Cadance - and it was better that this conversation take place now, off campus.

Sugarcoat walked around behind the stage. Off to one side, she found Dean Cadance standing in the shade of a tree, her veil draped over her shoulders like a mantle. As she neared, Dean Cadance looked up and, much to Sugarcoat's surprise, smiled at her.

"Hello Sugarcoat."

"Hello Dean Cadance," Sugarcoat replied, albeit in a tone gentler than her usual one.

"How did you like the show?"

Sugarcoat was taken aback. Dean Cadance had seen her! She nevertheless retained her composure as she solemnly replied "It was most beautiful."

"Thank you." A moment passed before the dean nodded down at her bare midriff, adding "No doubt this comes as a bit of a surprise."

"To say the least." said Sugarcoat. Looking at Dean Cadance's well-proportioned figure, she could not help but feel a tiny bit envious. Remembering eye contact, she continued. "If I may ask, what got you started?"

"A friend shared it with me. I enjoyed it so much, that I took it up myself."

"Besides exercise, what do you get out of it?"

"Stress relief for one thing. Most importantly though, I simply feel more comfortable with my own body."

Sugarcoat wondered how Dean Cadance could possibly feel insecure about her body. Then she looked down at her own petite figure and remembered about how she herself sometimes wished that she were more attractive. There was one more question she had to ask.

"Do you ever worry about Cinch finding out?"

Dean Cadance's composure did not waver in the least. The fact that she was not trying to explain or justify herself made her all the more admirable. "If she does, so be it. I am who I am."

"If she does, it won't be from me." said Sugarcoat, the steel returning to her voice.

Dean Cadance cocked her head. "Why is that?"

Sugarcoat was forthright in her answer. "Because I see a beautiful art form woefully misrepresented as a cheap sex gimmick by our society at large." She paused for a moment before adding "And I wish to experience it firsthand."

Dean Cadance said nothing, but raised an eyebrow.

"This is the most honest form of self-expression that I've ever witnessed!" cried Sugarcoat, conviction resonating in her voice. "I want to learn!"

Dean Cadance considered briefly before asking "Are you free Mondays and Wednesdays from 6:00 to 7:30 PM?"

"I am."

"I realize that it's very short notice, but our dance studio is beginning a six-week junior belly dance course on Monday - the day after tomorrow. Only four other girls your age are enrolled, so it ought to give us plenty of opportunity to work with you one-on-one. On Saturday morning of the sixth week, we will hold a student recital. I think that you would really enjoy it."

"Who is the instructor?"

"Chiffon Veil will be the chief instructor. She is a very good teacher. I myself will be assisting, as will another of my classmates."

"Is the recital open to the public?"

"This one will actually be invitation only. If you know someone whom you would like to invite, just let us know ahead of time."

Sugarcoat considered inviting some of her Crystal Prep classmates, but they were not likely to understand or appreciate this dance as she now did. Least of all Sunny Flare. But maybe Twilight Sparkle would...

"Last question," Sugarcoat cracked an uncharacteristically roguish smile. "Will costumes will be provided?"

"Your pick from whatever is in stock that fits you."

For the first time in a long while, Sugarcoat truly felt excited. This promises to be an enriching experience all around. She could not wait to share this with Twilight Sparkle.

"Where do I sign?"

The following Monday afternoon, Sugarcoat returned to White Tail Gardens. Absent the crowds of weekend shoppers, it seemed an entirely different place from the previous Saturday. With her purple gym bag slung over her shoulder, she retraced the way Dean Cadance had shown her to the dance studio.Second floor, past the vending machines, around the corner, all the way to the end.

She still wore her Crystal Prep Academy uniform and kept her hair in its usual style. She had made no effort to conceal her identity. She neither hurried nor skulked as she crossed the central courtyard. She felt no reason to. Beyond the lobby, the dance studio itself was not visible to the outside - safe from prying eyes. Still, she found herself on the lookout for familiar faces.If I do run into someone and they do ask, all I have to say is that I'm on my way to dance class. No need to go into specifics.

Sugarcoat arrived at the Chiffon Veil dance studio without incident. As she entered the lobby, the receptionist, a cheery, grandmotherly woman, greeted her with a smile. "Welcome, sweetie. You must be Sugarcoat."

Returning the greeting, Sugarcoat approached the counter and signed her name on the class sign-in sheet. The receptionist then gestured toward the beaded curtain to the left of the counter. "Right through here. The changing room will be on your left, and the studio is at the end of the hall. Have fun!"

Sugarcoat stepped through the beaded curtain into the hallway. As she neared the changing room door, someone emerged from it - girl with long pink hair wearing a black crop top and workout pants. Sugarcoat froze in her tracks.

"Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy gave a little jump as her hands covered her bare tummy.

"Oh, hi Sugarcoat," she replied, relaxing a little. "You're in the class too?"

"I am!" said Sugarcoat with a smile. "Let me get changed quick!"

As Sugarcoat changed out of her uniform, she pondered. Four other girls my age. If Fluttershy is enrolled, very likely at least one of the other three will be a member of her Canterlot High clique! Once Sugarcoat had changed into her own workout clothes, she and Fluttershy continued on their bare feet. As they neared the end of the hall, they heard a familiar voice.

"This will look so cute on you!" It was Pinkie Pie.

Sugarcoat and Fluttershy entered the studio. Standing in the middle of the dance floor were Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, likewise clad in black crop tops and workout clothes. Pinkie and Rarity were both kneeling by Twilight, Rarity tying a scarf lined with coins around Twilight's hips as Pinkie pressed what appeared to be a gem into Twilight's navel.

"Pinkie, the jewel in the navel is just an invention of Applewood almost a century ago to get around the censorship rules of the time," Twilight lectured.

"True," said Pinkie as she stood, framing her hands around the gem in her own navel. "But aren't they sparkly?"

"They do offer a nice visual focus when you perform," said Rarity. "And make a nice alternative to actually getting your belly button pierced."

Sugarcoat was astounded. She would have never expected this. Not only were her four dance classmates girls with whom she was already acquainted, one of them was none other than her former Crystal Prep classmate! And the only person with whom she had considered sharing her new pursuit.

Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight suddenly glanced toward the hall. "Fluttershy! Sugarcoat?" they exclaimed together.

Sugarcoat regained her composure and gave a dignified smile. "In the flesh."

Twilight came over and wrapped her arms around Sugarcoat. "Dean Cadance said that we had another student joining us," beamed Twilight. "But she didn't tell us it was you! What a surprise!"

Rarity went over to her gym bag and produced from it two scarves lined with coins - one green, one orange. "I made hip scarves for you both!" She handed the green scarf to Fluttershy and the orange one to Sugarcoat.

"Thank you Rarity," said Sugarcoat and Fluttershy as they tied the scarves around her hips. Pinkie and Rarity likewise donned their own hip scarves, colored yellow and blue respectively.

"Are you girls ready?"

From an office on the far end of the dance floor, a woman with long sapphire hair emerged, clad just like the girls, with a navy blue hip scarf. It was the Vice Principal of Canterlot High School! Sugarcoat wondered if she had stumbled onto some kind of conspiracy - of which she was now a willing member.

Two more women followed. The first was Dean Cadance, wearing a pink hip scarf. The second had long, dark brown wavy hair and appeared to be around the same age as Principal Cinch, but she radiated a spirited, youthful aura as she smiled. While her black form-fitting outfit did not bare her midriff, it did accentuate her curvaceous figure. The elder woman stepped forward and addressed the class.

"Good evening ladies! I want to welcome all of you to my studio. I am Chiffon Veil, your chief instructor." The elder woman gestured to Luna and Cadance. "As I understand, each of you already know Miss Luna and Miss Cadance to some degree - they will be my assistant instructors. Before we begin, so that we can get to know each other better, I would like each and every one of you introduce yourself, tell us what got you interested in belly dance and what you hope to get out of the next six weeks."

Chiffon Veil gestured to Twilight. "Let's start with you, my dear."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. I discovered belly dancing a month ago when watched Miss Luna and Cadance's recital. I've never been much for physical pursuits, but in this dance, I've found one that I truly enjoy, and I hope to refine what I've learned thus far."

Sugarcoat kept her face plain, but her mind raced. Twilight had just spoken with a confidence she had never seen before! A month? Learned thus far? It sounded like she had a head start! Sugarcoat had never said it out loud, but she always did admire Twilight's drive and initiative when the bookworm actually set her sights on something.

Chiffon Veil went to Pinkie next.

"My name is Pinkie Pie. Twilight showed me how much fun belly dancing is, so I decided to take it up too! I really want to get the hang of shimmying!"

Then Rarity.

"My name is Rarity. Twilight also introduced me to belly dance - such a beautiful art form! I really look forward to performing in full costume at the recital!"

Then Fluttershy, who seemed a little less timid than usual.

"My name is Fluttershy. I saw how much confidence Twilight had after she starting belly dancing, and I hope that I can get a little for myself, if I can."

Twilight had obviously shared her new hobby with her Canterlot High friends. Sugarcoat could hardly fault Twilight for not sharing with her or their Crystal Prep friends - after all, neither had she.

At last, it was Sugarcoat's turn to introduce herself. She projected with that practiced Crystal Prep poise.

"My name is Sugarcoat. I watched Miss Cadance's demo performance last Saturday. I admire the discipline and control, and seek to broaden my horizons by learning this oft misunderstood art form."

"Thank you everybody. I am certain that we can help each of you achieve your goals! Now, let us begin!"

They warmed up by stretching their necks, shoulders, backs and thighs. Over the next hour and half, under Chiffon Veil's direction, they practiced sliding their hips side to side, then lifting and dropping each hip. It did not seem like much movement at first, but they were soon feeling the tension in their thigh muscles. Luna and Cadance each spent a little bit of time with each of the girls, correcting poses and offering encouragement.

Sugarcoat found herself stealing glances at Twilight whenever she could. She never realized how similar Twilight's physique was to her own - slim and not very curvy. Twilight herself hardly needed any direction from Chiffon Veil, Luna or Cadance as she effortlessly executed each of the moves.

Before they knew it, it was 7:30. Time truly does fly when you are having fun! After some cool down stretches, Chiffon Veil, Luna and Cadance applauded the girls.

"A great first class, ladies!" said Chiffon Veil. "We shall see you all on Wednesday. Take care and good night!"

Having changed back into their everyday clothes, the girls stepped out into the warm evening. By now, the sun was disappearing over the horizon, and all of White Tail Gardens was illuminated. As they came to an area overlooking the central courtyard, Pinkie Pie waved to her friends.

"Well I've gotta run!" said Pinkie. "Good night everybody!"

As if on cue, Rarity and Fluttershy did the same.

"Good night everyone," said Rarity. "It was really good to see you again, Sugarcoat. See you on Wednesday!"

"Good night! See you tomorrow at the shelter Sugarcoat!" said Fluttershy.

With that, the three girls headed off into the Gardens, leaving Twilight and Sugarcoat looking down on the courtyard - where only two days ago, Sugarcoat had watched Dean Cadance perform. After a brief moment, Sugarcoat broke the silence.

"I'm guessing this is why we haven't seen much of you lately," said Sugarcoat in a gentle voice.

"Guilty as charged," quipped Twilight. "I didn't think..."

"That the conservative mores of Crystal Prep would be amenable to this pursuit?"

"Yeah."

"Believe me, I don't blame you."

"I guess I should start from the beginning."

As they strolled through the courtyard, Twilight told the story of how she and her brother Shining Armor happened upon the recital where Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance were performing. Sugarcoat in turn recounted her meeting with Dean Cadance just two days prior. Twilight then went on to tell about how she performed for her CHS friends; how Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy expressed an interest in learning how to belly dance; how she approached Vice Principal Luna, who in turn convinced Chiffon Veil to offer the six week course they were now enrolled in.

Sugarcoat could not help but wonder whether it was chance or fate that both she and Twilight had discovered their new hobby in the ways that they did. It all just seemed like more than mere coincidence.

As they came to a fountain, Twilight asked Sugarcoat. "Do you plan on telling them?" By them, Twilight referred to Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest.

Sugarcoat's stoic mask returned "Not any time soon."

"Why don't you invite them to the recital? Let them see for themselves?"

Sugarcoat gazed down at her reflection in the water. Seeing the dance performed by Dean Cadance - someone she knew and respected - had opened her eyes to it. Seeing a friend perform just might do the same for her Crystal Prep classmates. With the exception of Lemon Zest, they probably would not take it up themselves, but she would at the very least be lifting the veils from their eyes so to speak. Twilight had taken a chance performing for her friends. Perhaps she would too. But...

"We'll see..."

Every Monday and Wednesday, the girls convened at the dance studio. Under Chiffon Veil's encouraging and spirited instruction, they learned all of the core movements of belly dance: lifts, drops, slides, shimmies, twists, circles, figure eights, and undulation. They always left the studio feeling invigorated and refreshed.

For Sugarcoat, the dance class was one place where she could truly lower the defenses she normally kept up at Crystal Prep Academy and the outside world. Her favorite moments were when she worked one-on-one with Dean Cadance, who proved to be an enthusiastic and engaging instructor. She also enjoyed getting to know Miss Luna, who had introduced Dean Cadance to belly dancing in the first place - and thus, by extension, herself, Twilight, and the rest of their classmates. The vice principal of Canterlot High School carried herself with an air of dignity and authority that would have been right at home at Crystal Prep.

Even with her busier schedule, Sugarcoat still made time to volunteer at the animal shelter with Fluttershy. One day, when no one else was around, the two of them quietly practiced their dance moves as the animals watched curiously. At least this was one audience that would not laugh at them or rat them out.

Outside of Chiffon Veil's dance studio, Sugarcoat maintained her usual routine. She still hung out with her classmates, but simply never mentioned where she went Monday and Wednesday evenings. Whenever she had time to herself, she practiced her dance moves in her dorm room. She focused on undulations, because they were the most challenging move to master.

One afternoon, Sugarcoat was in her dorm room, practicing before her mirror as an exotic melody played on her cell phone. In and out, she pushed and pulled her abdominal muscles - the slow movements always provided an excellent workout. Already she was thinking about her routine for the recital - she really wanted to emphasize the physical discipline and control she so admired...

A knock came on the door. Snapped out of her reverie, Sugarcoat hastily pulled her shirt back down and silenced her phone before answering. It was Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet, dressed in their off-campus casuals.

"Hey Sugarcoat," Sunny greeted her. "Ready to head out?"

"Yes," Sugarcoat replied. "Let me get my shoes on."

The three girls walked down the hall of the dormitory, chatting about the latest happenings on campus. On their way out, they passed Dean Cadance near the front entrance. The dean smiled as she waved to them.

"Hello girls!"

"Hello Dean Cadance," they replied in unison. Sugarcoat exchanged a knowing smile with Cadance. This gesture did not go unnoticed by her friends. Once the girls were off campus, Sour Sweet whispered to Sugarcoat.

"I thought you didn't care much for Dean Cadance."

Sunny added "I remember you once saying that a woman can be either likable or competent, but never both."

It was true. Sugarcoat did indeed make a remark to that effect. Now, she found herself wishing that she had not. "I did," she replied impassively. "A long time ago. But ever since the Friendship Games, Dean Cadance has proven herself to be both."

"No argument there," said Sunny. "Especially after what Cinch pulled."

"Oh before I forget," Sour Sweet reached into one of her pockets and produced a pair of plastic wrapped cookies. "We got some extra snickerdoodles from the coffeehouse earlier."

Behind her lips, Sugarcoat pushed her tongue against her teeth. Snickerdoodles were her favorite cookies. No! She had to summon her willpower. Despite Chiffon Veil emphasizing how all body types were welcome in belly dance, she wanted to be in optimal condition for the recital in three weeks.

"No thanks."

Sunny raised an eyebrow. "That's a first. I've never seen you turn down a snickerdoodle before."

"Summer is just around the corner," deadpanned Sugarcoat. Thankfully, neither Sunny nor Sour pressed any further.

They continued chatting as they strolled through a nearby park. All the while, Sugarcoat quietly chided herself. Here she was, off campus, alone with the two people she supposedly trusted the most, and she still could not bring herself to tell them about her new hobby. Like countless other opportunities over the last three weeks, she let this one slip through her fingers. Such dilly dallying was most unbecoming of a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt!

Watching Sour Sweet devour the snickerdoodles she had just turned down was like salt on a wound. What good was it going to do to look her best if no one was there to watch?

The following Wednesday, Sugarcoat arrived at the dance studio a little early. She found Luna on the dance floor with a clipboard in hand. "Hello Sugarcoat. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, Miss Luna. What's up?"

"As you no doubt know, the recital will be in two weeks. Is there anybody you wish to invite?"

Again Sugarcoat felt that knife twist between her ribs. Not since her conversation with Twilight after their first class had anybody brought up inviting her friends to the recital.

"I haven't extended any invitations just yet. I'm afraid that..." Sugarcoat forced herself to meet Luna's eyes. "If you didn't mind me asking, Miss Luna, were you ever worried about others finding out?"

Luna paused for but a moment before gesturing to the chairs lining the back of the studio. She and Sugarcoat each took a seat.

"I was, actually," Luna said pensively. "For a long time, I did not tell any of my friends or family that I danced. I was worried about how they would react, and whether they would still respect me afterward. I didn't know it then, but I was in a Catch-Twenty-Two. I wanted to share this dance with my friends - I wanted them to come see me perform. Yet I was too embarrassed to invite any of them to my recitals."

"Until Twilight and her brother showed up at one."

Luna nodded with a smile. "I know Cadance wouldn't mind if I told you - our backs were to the wall. We knew that we could not just bail - we had worked too hard for that. Somehow, we pulled ourselves together and showed them what this dance has done for us, and what it meant to us.

"Were it not for Twilight and Shining Armor showing up that day, I don't think Cadance would have volunteered to be on the studio's demo team - and have performed that Saturday morning when you were walking through the courtyard outside."

Luna paused for a moment before cracking an impish smile.

"Not too long ago, I told my sister. To my surprise, she was actually envious that she herself did not engage in some 'taboo extracurricular activity.' I did, however, have to tell her more than once that belly dancing did not involve me wrapping myself around a pole."

Sugarcoat snickered.

"Ultimately, the decision is yours and yours alone Sugarcoat," said Luna. "Because first and foremost, you dance for yourself."

"Thank you Miss Luna," Sugarcoat said solemnly. "I'll let you know by next Monday."

After class, Sugarcoat and Twilight Sparkle went for a walk. They had spent class practicing footwork, move combinations and improvisation. With the recital two weeks away, they, along with Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, were each preparing their individual dance numbers.

"Know what you're going to perform for the recital?" asked Twilight.

"Something set to a slow tempo that calls for a lot of control," replied Sugarcoat. "Especially since Pinkie is bound to do a fast and bouncy number."

Twilight fiddled with her smartphone. "Something like this?"

Twilight presented her phone to Sugarcoat as a video played of a belly dancer slowly undulating to a somber string melody.

"Yes," said Sugarcoat. "That song works perfectly."

"I'll forward you the URL."

Suddenly, a pair of hands reached under Twilight's arms and cupped her breasts from behind.

"Guess who?" whispered a familiar voice.

Twilight gave a start, dropping her phone. She and Sugarcoat whirled around to find none other than Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest standing behind them. Indigo and Lemon were both clad in their off-campus casuals.

"Long time no see, Twilight!" crowed Indigo. "Hiya Sugarcoat."

"Indigo, Lemon, good to see you," said Twilight as she gave a wry smile. Sugarcoat was surprised to see the former Shadowbolt keep her cool after the way Indigo had just groped her.

Lemon picked Twilight's phone up from the ground. Her eyes widened as she took in the dancer in the video. "Didn't know you were into this, Twilight."

Indigo looked at the video and scoffed. "Only thing missing here are some dirty old men stuffing dollar bills into her underwear."

"Actually, belly dance was originally performed exclusively by women for women," Twilight said coolly as she took back her phone.

Lemon narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?"

Twilight glanced at Sugarcoat for a second before replying "I've been taking classes."

"Classes?" Indigo asked incredulously. "Like what, anthropology?"

Sugarcoat gathered her resolve. The opportunity was right in front of her and she was not going to waste it! "Like actual belly dancing classes." She paused for a moment before adding "Both of us."

Indigo and Lemon stared at them incredulously for a moment. Two moments. Three. Suddenly, they both began to snicker before bursting into laughter. They laughed so hard that they began to tear up.

"You two?" chortled Lemon. "Belly dancing?"

"The Klutzy Egghead and Little Miss Serious Face?" chuckled Indigo.

Their laugh attack continued until both of them nearly doubled over. This was exactly the reaction Sugarcoat had expected from both of them.

"So," chirped Lemon as she leaned up against Sugarcoat. "What are their names?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sugarcoat.

"C'mon," Lemon pulled her shirt up to expose her midsection as she swayed her hips. "You're obviously both learning to shake your tails for somebody special!"

"What?" Twilight protested. "No, it's nothing like that!"

Indigo looked sideways at them as she got on her knees and flicked her tongue inches from Lemon's navel. Sugarcoat flushed red. Accustomed as she was to Indigo and Lemon's shenanigans, she was utterly appalled that they would even think that she and Twilight would take up anything just to impress anyone for any reason.

"This is not pole dancing or stripping!"Sugarcoat barked.

Indigo and Lemon were both taken aback by her sudden outburst. That definitely got their attention! Regaining her composure, Sugarcoat continued, pouring sincerity into every word. "I used to think that too. But ever since I...we took up belly dancing, it has opened our eyes to a lot. We dance for ourselves - for our own betterment."

Indigo and Lemon exchanged contrite looks. They knew that Sugarcoat would never lie to them.

"Hey, we getcha," said Indigo. "Sorry about what we said just now."

"It's just...y'know..." stammered Lemon. "We can't imagine either of you wiggling around half-naked."

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" asked Twilight.

Sugarcoat seized the moment. "In two weeks, we'll be having our recital. Saturday morning at 10 A.M. at White Tail Gardens."

"I'll be there!" said Lemon Zest. "I also still have my costume from last Halloween. Either of you wanna borrow it?"

"Thanks, but they'll be providing costumes," replied Twilight.

"Real ones," added Sugarcoat.

"Just seeing you both wearing those will be well worth it!" said Indigo with a sly grin. "Count me in!"

"Thank you, Indigo, Lemon," said Sugarcoat, finally allowing herself to crack a smile. "I'll text you both the details."

"Oh and don't worry," whispered Indigo in a conspiratorial tone. "We won't tell anybody about your new hobby. Wouldn't want any stalkers latching onto either of you."

Lemon giggled as she mouthed the name'Trenderhoof.'

"I gotta say, Sugarcoat," Indigo continued. "I'm relieved to hear that you actually have a life outside of Sunny's clique!"

"Well, gotta run!" said Lemon. "We've got two chili cheeseburgers with our names on them waiting for us. Ciao!"

As Indigo and Lemon sauntered off, Twilight and Sugarcoat shared a victorious smile.Two down. Two to go.

The following morning, Sugarcoat rose bright and early to practice her recital routine. Slowly and sinuously, she circled her hips to the somber sounding melody pouring from her phone. By now, she was equally skilled with the faster moves like shimmies and hip drops, but had always favored the slower moves which required more focus and control. She shifted from hip circles to undulations. In-out, out-in. Up-down, down-up. For Sugarcoat, belly dancing had become a form of dynamic meditation not unlike yoga or tai chi.

Emboldened by her success the previous evening with Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest, she had resolved to finally tell Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet about her new pursuit and invite them to her recital. Despite Indigo and Lemon promising not to tell anybody else, it was only a matter of time before one of them let it slip to either Sunny or Sour. She had to act before then.

Her morning exercises complete, she walked to her bathroom to wash up. Her shirt was halfway off when a knock came at her door. Sugarcoat clicked her tongue. At least it did not come while she was practicing. Pulling her shirt back down, she went to answer her door. It was Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet, both already dressed in their school uniforms.

"Good morning Sugarcoat," greeted Sunny. "Sorry to come so early, but we need to talk. May we please come in?"

Sugarcoat wondered what could be so urgent to have brought Sunny and Sour to her room at this hour. Still, this could be a golden opportunity for her to tell them both - in her dorm room she would have a small home field advantage. With a gesture she welcomed her friends into her room.

Sour glanced furtively over her shoulder as she entered - as though she were worried about somebody watching or following her and Sunny. Once Sugarcoat closed her door, Sour exclaimed in a hushed voice, "You're not going to believe what we found last night!"

Sunny pulled out her smartphone and opened a video stored on it. "We were looking for local events and came upon this entirely by accident." She tapped the play button and handed her phone to Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat's eyes widened at what she saw on the screen. The video was a recording of Dean Cadance's belly dance demo at White Tail Gardens four weeks ago! From the looks of it, it had been taken by somebody in the audience - somebody standing even closer to the stage than she did that day!

"Doesn't that look like Dean Cadance?" asked Sunny.

Sugarcoat pretended to watch the video as her mind raced. If Sunny and Sour already knew about Dean Cadance, did they also know about her? Did Indigo and Lemon already blab to them?Keep cool, she thought to herself.

"So, shedoeshave a life outside these walls," said Sugarcoat flatly.

"That's putting it lightly," scoffed Sour. "The only thing missing from that stage is a stripper pole."

Sour's remark made Sugarcoat's blood boil. However, she could not afford to lose her temper as she did with Indigo and Lemon the day before. She had to keep her head, especially since she did not have Twilight or anyone else to back her up. Sugarcoat closed her eyes and quietly inhaled to calm herself before asking "Why do you say that?"

"Our dean was dancing half-naked in front of a group of strangers," said Sunny. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"We've worn less going to the beach. I don't recall you complaining about the looks we were getting."

"We weren't shaking our asses in public!"

Sugarcoat could not keep the edge out of her voice. "That'snotwhat belly dancing is."

Sour arched an eyebrow. "What is it then?"

"A widely misunderstood feminine art form."

Sunny rolled her eyes. "Art form?Don't make us laugh."

"It is true!"Sugarcoat quietly took a breath as she composed herself. "I've been taking a belly dance class. Dean Cadance is one of my teachers."

Sunny and Sour's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A moment passed before Sour asked "Did we just hear you correctly? You have been learning...to belly dance...from Dean Cadance?"

"You heard right."

Sunny scoffed. "I would expect this sort of thing from Lemon Zest and maybe Fleur Dis Lee, butyou?Why would you lower yourself so? I thought you had more class than that!"

"It's no different from ballet, jazz or tap."

"Those arerespectabledance forms! At best, this is something that belongs in a burlesque show!"

"Wedo notremove our clothes, and wedo notgrind against anybody's lap. We dance only for ourselves - for our own betterment. All that tripe we see in the movies with harem girls dancing for sultans and secret agents is nothing but Applewood bull!"

"Even if it is, that's not how most of the world sees it. Sugarcoat, aren't you worried about your..."

"Reputation?"Sugarcoat said the word in unison with Sunny. Sugarcoat paused for a moment before flatly adding "Tell me Sunny, is that you or yourAuntietalking?"

Sunny's face flushed red. It was no secret that Sunny Flare was Principal Cinch's niece and once served as Cinch's eyes and ears, keeping the principal informed of everything she observed on and off campus. Since the Friendship Games incident, Sunny quit acknowledging Cinch as her aunt, and did everything she could to distance herself. Sour looked at Sugarcoat as though she had just pulled the pin out of a grenade.

Might Sunny still go to Cinch with all of this?Sugarcoat wondered. It was now or never - she could not afford to drag this argument out. Her eyes still locked with Sunny's, she softened her voice. "Why don't you both come and see for yourselves? What this dance really is and what it means to me. Our recital will be on Saturday, two weeks from now, 10 A.M., White Tail Gardens.Invitation only."

Before Sunny could respond, Sour interjected. "You said 'our recital.' Who else is performing?"

"Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. I'm sure they would be happy to see you both, as would Indigo and Lemon whom I've also invited." Hearing the names of their friends seemed to soften Sunny and Sour, who now seemed more curious than hostile.

Sour turned to Sunny. "If Twilight and our CHS friends are also in it, maybe it's worth a look?"

For a long time, nobody said anything. After what felt like an eternity, Sunny finally broke the silence.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you so fervently dedicate yourself to something, Sugarcoat. Normally, you're content to just point out the splinters in everybody's eyes. If you and Twilight have judged this pursuit worthy of your time, then I shall come watch." Sunny allowed herself a little smile. "I look forward to it."

The last two weeks flew by. With the guidance of Chiffon Veil, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance, the girls honed their belly dance skills and polished their routines. They also learned the basics of performing with a veil - at least, enough for the group routine they would perform together. On Wednesday of the fifth week, Chiffon Veil granted them access to the studio wardrobe, where they each picked out the costume they wanted to wear for the recital.

At last, the day of their recital arrived. That morning, Sugarcoat, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie all arrived an hour ahead of time to prepare. In the main dance studio, they found Vice Principal Luna setting up a row of folding chairs along the edge of the dance floor. Dean Cadance was assisting Chiffon Veil with setting up room dividers near the opposite side.

"Good morning ladies!" Chiffon Veil greeted them. "Are you ready?"

They responded with a unified "Yes!"

After a few minutes of stretching and warming up on the dance floor, they entered the dressing room to change into their costumes. Sugarcoat looked at her reflection in the mirror. Normally not one for vanity, she allowed herself this moment to admire the yellow costume she had picked out the week before. For the first time in a long while, she felt comfortable with her own petite frame - she truly felt beautiful. Sugarcoat's reverie was broken when Pinkie suddenly presented her with a small yellow imitation jewel.

"Yousuuureyou don't want one?" asked Pinkie.

"Positive," replied Sugarcoat, giving Pinkie a sidelong look. "But thank you."

"Suit yourself!" cooed Pinkie.

Despite Twilight's attempts to dissuade her, Pinkie wore an imitation jewel in her navel that matched her magenta costume. Rarity, clad in a blue costume, began assisting Pinkie with her makeup. Like Pinkie, Rarity had opted for a matching navel jewel. Sugarcoat quietly checked her own navel to make doubly sure that it was clean.

"Either way darling," said Rarity. "We will all lookfabulous!"

Fluttershy fidgeted with her green outfit. She seemed a bit more nervous than usual.

"You okay, Fluttershy?" asked Sugarcoat.

"Oh, it's just...I'm used to performing together when we sing, but..."

"You'll do fine," said Twilight as she finished donning her purple costume. "Just dance like nobody is watching. I know it sounds cliché, but it does work."

"You're also the first one up," said Sugarcoat with a wry smile. "You won't have any time to fret."

Their words seemed to bolster Fluttershy a little. Sugarcoat quietly took Twilight's advice to heart, since she would be performing her solo pared to narrowly avoiding getting eaten by a giant carnivorous plant, this ought to be a walk in the park. Right?

Rarity went to work on Fluttershy's makeup. Sugarcoat and Twilight removed their glasses and applied their contact lenses as they awaited their turns. Once they all had their makeup on, each of the girls went to a rack on the wall and took a veil that matched her respective costume color. In preparation for their opening group number, they draped themselves in their veils like cloaks.

Quietly, they emerged from the dressing room, walking softly on their bare feet. They could already hear their friends in the studio chatting on the other side of the room dividers. Sugarcoat discreetly peeked between the cloth screens. Their friends were already seated in the chairs lining the edge of the dance floor. From Canterlot High School: Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and DJ Pon3. From Crystal Prep Academy: Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest. Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance sat alongside them.

Chiffon Veil stepped out onto the dance floor wearing her most welcoming smile. "Good morning everybody and thank you for joining us today. I am Chiffon Veil, and I welcome you to my studio. Our first junior class has worked hard these last six weeks, and they are eager to show you what they have learned. Before we begin, I would like to recognize Miss Luna and Miss Cadance, for without their help, none of this would be possible!"

Luna and Cadance smiled as their students applauded them.

"And now without further ado, let the show begin!" Chiffon Veil gestured behind her as she stepped off to the side. From the studio sound system, a haunting blend of foreign chanting, strings and percussion poured into the room.

"Here we go," whispered Twilight to her classmates as they emerged from behind the dividers. Their friends applauded as they stepped out onto the dance floor - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest even cheering. The five of them moved as one, shimmying and circling their hips to the rhythm underneath their veils. As the string melody intensified, they cast off their veils to another wave of cheers and applause. As they twirled their veils about, Sugarcoat discreetly stole glances at her classmates in the audience whenever she could. They all appeared enthralled with the performance - Lemon Zest was even bopping to the rhythm with DJ. While Sunny Flare wore her usual mask of poise, she watched intently.

With their group opening complete, Sugarcoat, Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie stepped off to the side, leaving Fluttershy to begin her solo. Fluttershy began with her back to the audience, dancing sinuously in place as a drum and flute instrumental began to play. She smiled coyly as she turned around, circling her hips. All the while, she kept her feet directly underneath her - at one point, even seeming to glide across the dance floor on her tip toes. Fluttershy finished her routine undulating as she slowly raised her arms overhead.

The audience applauded and cheered. Fluttershy took a bow and stepped off to the side as Pinkie took her place on the dance floor. A lively drum solo boomed in over the speakers. Pinkie shimmied to the crisp staccato rhythm, giving a little hop here and there. All throughout the song, she moved with that same boundless energy she gave as the Rainbooms' drummer. Pinkie wrapped up her number with a twirl, dropping into a kneeling backbend - far enough to look back at the audience with one of her big grins.

Next up was Rarity. A classy violin solo flowed from the speakers as she undulated and circled her hips. Graceful and elegant, her routine was a sharp contrast to Pinkie's wild, energetic number. Throughout her song, Rarity rolled her shoulders and arms. Every now and then, she slid her head from side to side as she cast her alluring smile toward the audience. While she did not leap or bound, she displayed all the finesse of a seasoned ballerina. Rarity twirled in place several times before finishing her solo with a flourish of her arms.

Now it was Twilight's turn. She circled her hips to the reverberating drum and string instrumental that filled the room. She shimmied and twirled as the rhythm intensified. Twilight's former classmates from Crystal Prep were astounded. The Twilight they now watched was an entirely different person from the shrinking violet they once knew. Of the five now performing, Twilight was the most skilled dancer overall. Even more, there was an unmistakable power behind every one of her moves - every undulation, every shimmy. Twilight finished her number falling prostrate upon her knees - as if praying to some forgotten primal deity.

Finally, it was Sugarcoat's turn. With a deep breath, she cleared her mind as she stepped out onto the dance floor, her back to the audience. As her selection - a somber drum and string instrumental - began to play, she slowly circled her hips. Very gradually, she turned around, slowly and sinuously rolling her arms as she did. Now facing the audience, she undulated as she slowly brought her arms over her head, then arched backward. Lowering herself to her knees, she continued to undulate - rolling her chest and isolating her core muscles. While Sugarcoat's solo was not as lively as the others before her, it was no less impressive. Through her dance, she demonstrated the same discipline, control, and focus she applied as a student of Crystal Prep Academy. Rising to her feet again, she ended her solo by slowly joining both hands over her head in a statuesque pose.

Their friends in the audience clapped and cheered - Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest most enthusiastically. Even amid their cheers, Sugarcoat could hear Sunny calling out"Brava!"as she clapped.

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy rejoined Sugarcoat on the dance floor for their closing group routine. Another song began to play over the speakers, but it was not a belly dance song like the ones they had just performed to. Instead, it was a lively contemporary song which they and their friends all knew! Once again, the five of them moved as one, playfully shimmying to the energetic pop melody. As they danced, their friends in the audience all began to clap and sing along. Sugarcoat and her friends concluded their performance with one final dramatic group pose. After giving them a standing ovation, their friends gathered around them on the dance floor.

"I'm really proud of you, Fluttershy," said Rainbow Dash as she hugged Fluttershy, who was crying tears of joy. "I knew you could do it!"

"Great performance, Pinkie!" said Sunset Shimmer as DJ grinned and flashed two thumbs up.

"Beautiful as always, Rarity!" said Applejack, fighting to keep from blushing.

Indigo Zap jokingly scrutinized Twilight. "Hmm, you guys sure this isn't really theotherTwilight we heard about?" Twilight giggled as Lemon Zest elbowed Indigo in the ribs. "Ow! I was just kidding."

"You were incredible," said Sour Sweet as she hugged Sugarcoat.

"And we're sorry for what we said before," Sunny Flare said solemnly. "Can you forgive us?"

Sugarcoat just smiled and brought Sunny into their embrace.

They all spent several minutes posing for photos with their friends and teachers. Sugarcoat made sure to get a photo with both Twilight and Dean Cadance.If only Dean Cadance could have been dressed as she was during her demo performance, then this photo would truly be complete,she thought to herself. As the others continued to snap photos and chat among themselves, she approached their teachers.

"Miss Chiffon Veil, Miss Luna, Dean Cadance, thank you all so very much. These last six weeks were a real pleasure."

"The pleasure was all ours, dear Sugarcoat," said Chiffon Veil as she hugged Sugarcoat.

After a brief pause, Sugarcoat asked "Think you might offer another session?"

"We're currently planning it," said Luna. "If there is enough interest, we might even offer it as a regular, ongoing class."

"Oh I think there'll beplentyof interest now," assured Cadance as she nodded over to Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie who were fielding questions from the other girls - Lemon Zest in particular.

Sugarcoat looked down at her costume, which in a few minutes she would be returning to the studio wardrobe.I'll have to ask Rarity about making abedlahfor me,she thought to herself.One in orange, perhaps.She watched as Lemon inquired Pinkie and Rarity about the jewels they wore in their navels. Culturally and historically inaccurate as they were, Sugarcoat had to admit, they were eye-catching. And rather cute.And maybe, just maybe, I will take Pinkie up on her offer the next time around...

The following Monday afternoon was one like any other at Chiffon Veil's dance studio. The receptionist was absorbed in reading a magazine when somebody entered the lobby. She looked up to find a woman she had never seen before.

"Good afternoon miss," the receptionist greeted the visitor with a smile. "Can I help you?"

The visitor - a tall woman with long flowing pastel hair of blue, lavender and green, wearing a honey-colored blazer - removed her sunglasses.

"Yes," she hesitated a moment before asking, "Were you currently accepting new enrollments for your adult beginners class?"

FIN


End file.
